Hugo High School Rebels
by VolturiLover1
Summary: Welcome to Hugo High School, home of the Hugo High Braves, although on Eponine's first day she thinks it looks like a prison and resorts to calling them the Hugo High Rebels. Join the Les Amis and Eponine on a journey called senior year. AP classes, jobs, and romance, all placed on top of the secret that the Les Amis are all trying to get Principal Javert fired in court. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is a fic I've been working on awhile, so I hope you enjoy, R&R!**

Why Me? I had to get up first to make lunches, not like we had a lot to put in them, and get Azelma up. It was fine trying to wake up Gavroche, but Azelma Marie Thenardier was the hardest person to wake up in the morning. I tried to look for something first day appropriate, but it was a bit hard.  
I wanted to look nice, but not too nice. I even wanted to bother with some makeup, so my clothes couldn't be too over the top.  
I settled on black veil brides t-shirt, black skinny jeans, an old pair of converse, and I put my hair half up, hiding my bangs with my favorite cap. The school didn't have any rule on no hats. I put on my only jewelry. An old locket that used to belong to my mother, and my favorite watch. All of these things reminded me of home in Paris.  
I put on some concealer and eye liner.  
Man, I was really going all out today. My refection just showed a girl who wanted to fit in. I didn't really care if I fit in to any clique.  
I shook the figure in the bed next to mine. 'Zelma groaned, and rolled over to face the wall. I sighed.  
"Okay, so I'm going to get 'Roche awake and make lunch, and you're not up by the time I come back to get my backpack, I will pour water on you, and have the bus leave you behind on the first day of school." I threaded her, as I went to the doorway. I went to Gavroche's room, and opened the door.  
"Good morning, 'Roche." I said to him, throwing some clothes at him. He mumbled something under his sheet of a blanket, I just couldn't hear him. I went to the kitchen, praying not to wake up my father. I got out three paper bags, some fruit, and sandwich meat.  
I packed Azelma and Gavroche more, so that we wouldn't have to go to the store for a while more. I got an apple and a water bottle.  
I went back to my room to find Azelma dressed, just needing help with her hair.  
"See; is it that hard to get up in the morning?" I asked her, putting her hair in a low bun. She nodded and yawned.  
"I don't want to run into Montparnasse, he creeps me out." She said after a while. I sighed. Montparnasse was a pervert who worked in my father's gang. He was also in my grade at school.  
"Don't worry, he's not a freshman. He's a senior, just like me." I said, hugging her. Soon Gavroche walked into our bedroom and we sat there waiting for the bus.  
Since 'Roche was only a sixth grader, he rode a different bus. I grabbed everyone's lunch and schedules, and dispersed them.  
"To my little person in the corner, my lovely bit over there, and me." I said to myself, as I heard a loud honk. Someone's bus was here.  
I walked outside our apartment, and saw it was a bus with younger children.  
"Goodbye Gavroche, see you after school." Azelma called out, as he got on the bus. We didn't really have any parents to embarrass us, so we embarrassed each other.  
Soon, our bus came along. Azelma quickly found a seat next to a girl sitting in the back of the bus. I didn't see anywhere open to sit, until I tripped.  
_Nice going 'Ponine, you know one day you're going to trip into a battlefield. _I thought. The bus has taken off, and I had landed in someone's lap.  
"I'm so sorry, I'll move." I said, taking off my backpack, and looking for an open seat. The boy who I had landed on moved his backpack.  
"Don't worry about it; there are only a few more stops. Everyone else is probably saving seats." He said, taking out his ear-buds.  
"Aaron Enjolras, and if I do stand corrected, in this situation I don't see Combeferre, you must be new." He said, holding out his hand. I shook it.  
"Eponine Thenardier and you are not correct. My family just moved here from France." I said, pulling out my schedule to examine it fully.  
1st Period- AP Calculus AB  
2nd Period- Biology  
3rd Period- AP French  
4th Period- Drama  
5th Period- Lunch  
6th Period- AP American History  
7th Period- P.E  
8th Period- Yearbook  
I thought it was funny how we wouldn't get our 2nd semester schedules until the day of 2nd semester. I looked at Aaron Enjolras's schedule. We had Calculus, French, Lunch, and American History together. My father thought it was pointless to take A.P classes, since I wouldn't be going to college.  
Oh, I'm going to college, one way or another.

**SO... This is a shorter chapter, because I feel like it. I'm trying my very hardest to make this a very interesting story by staying true to the book and musical.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Working on this fic awhile, just like I said. Please R&R, or you always, just Read. I'm fine with you just reading...**

The bus pulled in to the high school, and my first impression of it was prison. Hey, I've been in prison before, it is not fun. Hugo High School Braves, I thought it would have been a bit more interesting to have the Hugo High School Rebels.  
Get it, because the school looks like a prison?  
I look around for Azelma, but she's talking to the blonde girl with an over sized jock jacket. I was happy she had made a friend, but I was over here sitting next to a guy rocking out to Super-boy and the Invisible Girl from Next to Normal.  
Yes I knew musicals, but my favorite was Wicked. I never cared much for Pippin or Mamma Mia, but I loved Phantom of the Opera, Hairspray, Newsies, and more of the... classics. But I do like Corner of the Sky from Pippin; I just don't like the story line.  
It took me until the first bell to find my locker, and then it wouldn't open. 24-60-01 on locker 7052. It was jammed or something.  
"Let me get that. My friend Bossuet had that locker last year, it gets jammed, a lot." A guy said to me, leaning over. He opened it with ease, and even helped me with my books.  
"Hello, I don't think I have had the pleasure of meeting you. I'm Marius Pontmercy." He said, as we got out of the crowded hall. He even showed me to Calculus.  
"Eponine. Eponine Thenardier, I'm new." I said, and he nodded to me, but stopped. He turned around, walking back to me.  
"Would you like to eat lunch at my table? Since you're new and everything, unless you're the cheerleader type and you want to sit away from me. Oh wow, it has been a while since I have talked to a girl." He said, turning all red.  
"I'm not really one for crowds." I said, wow, it was really hot in this hallway.  
"Oh, there's only about nine or ten of us. All guys, unless you want a girl to sit with us. Personally I don't think any will, but...I'm going to shut up." He said, rubbing the back of his head.  
"Okay, but if there turns out to be more than nine or ten people sitting at that table, I am going to sit next to my best friend. Isn't that right, Sandra?" I asked, grabbing a random girl in a cheerleader outfit. She laughed and walked away.  
"Long time no see." I explained. I walked into Calculus and took a seat next to Superboy. What, I didn't remember his name. Suddenly the intercom buzzed.  
"This is Principal Javert; now stand for the Pledge of Allegiance." He began in a strict voice. I remembered the words with ease, and waited a few moments for the moment of silence. This voice scared me.  
Scary prison guard voice for the prison school.  
"Welcome freshmen, or any new students to HugoHigh School. Here we are for a new year. If you are interested in athletics or anything along those lines, forms are at the front desk. To those few hoping to make it in student government; seniors, you may try out for president or vice-president. Juniors may try out for treasure, sophomores may try out for secretary, and freshmen may run for flag barer. You must take the task very seriously if you even consider running, and have a C average, these form are also in the front office."

I saw the guy next to Superboy laugh and nudge him. Superboy simply shook his head and returned to his book.

"That is all for this morning, good luck." Our principal said to us. I looked around my class. It was mostly guys.

"Welcome to Advanced Placement Calculus AB. My name is Mrs. Dalianis and I will be your teacher all year, so if you have any problem you should come straight to me. Since it is the first day, we will focus on names.

So when I toss this ball to you say your name and one important thing you did over the summer. Now, I now there is a group of boys in here that prefer to go by their last names, but please tell us your first names please." She said, looking over to the boys next to me.

She threw the ball at a red headed girl in the back.

"Okay, um. My name is Musichetta Williams, and I went to National Cheerleading Camp as Hugo High School's second in command." She said, and threw the ball back to Mrs. Dalianis, who threw it to the boy next to Superboy.

"Cameron Combeferre, but please just Combeferre. Over the summer I went to a guest lecture at Harvard for their medical program." He said, tossing it back.

Soon the ball was being tossed at me.

"Um, my name is Eponine Thenardier, and I just moved here over the summer." I said, tossing the back, praying she didn't want me to say from where.

"From where?" She asked. I could every eye on me, every eye but one.

"Paris." I said, sitting down, sticking my head in my in my textbook.

**TIMELAPS||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||**

It turns out I had Drama with Marius, and it was wonderful. He was a real charmer, and introduced me to his friend Jehan, who would be sitting at the lunch table. As it turned out, Jehan was the top of the class, and would probably be playing Romeo in the end of the semester's big production.

Lunch period rolled out quicker than I could have imagined.

"So, you like Jehan?" Marius asked me, as we walked into the cafeteria. I nodded. He was a real poetic guy, which was really hard to come by these days.

"Well, if you like Jehan you'll love the rest of the guys. Come to the table in the very back of the cafeteria my dear, 'Ponine." He said, using my nickname like it was some piece of fine Literature.

"Hey guys, this is my dearest friend Eponine Thenardier. She's new, and doesn't really have anywhere else to sit." I looked at the state at the lunch table.

There in the center was Superboy with more books than lunch, then Combeferre with his nose in a medical and a sandwich. Then I saw Jehan patting the seat next to him, and I sat down.

"Eponine, this is Eric Joly, Kevin Bahorel, and Michael Feuilly. As you can guess, they are not as cool as me, and they all go by their last names." Jehan said, and I shook and with two boys and got a wave from another.

"Can you believe the amount of germs passed through a single handshake? It's nice to meet you, but I will pass on that horrible experience." The one, Joly I think, next to Marius said before putting on Germ-X.

"You are aware that stuff kills like 99.9% of germs, right?" Someone new said, sitting on the other side of Enjolras, before saying something that sounded like, "Eat. Now."

"There is always the possibility that that one percent is H1N1, or the Bubonic Plague, which could be easily spread." He said, picking at his salad.

"Wasn't the Bubonic Plague spread by rats or something?" Another new person stated, sitting smack next to me.

"Well, who is this lovely lady?" He asked, noticing me. The other new boy didn't even look up from his book saying, "Lovely lady? Grantaire, you have gone off your rocker if you think a girl would sit with us." He said.

"Eponine this is Grantaire and Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac this is Eponine, she's new, and in need of friends." Marius said, throwing a french fry at him to get his attention.

"Oh, terribly sorry about that. Hi there." He said, waving from his seat across the table.

"Well hello Eponine Thenardier, can I say long time no see?" I hear the voice and mentally groan.

"No, you can not Montparnasse, because I saw you last week. What happened to Sherwood? That private school for good boys, did they finally realize you were just too much of an impostor?" I asked, not even bother to turn around, just looking straight ahead.

That was the goal; don't make direct eye contact, and you wont hurt him.

"No, they got a call from Sherlewood, that private school for good girls," he whispered in my ear. Suddenly, I feel as if I'm going to vomit.

"I'll see you boys at tryouts." Montparnasse says, walking away into the crowd.

"Who was that, 'Ponine?" Marius asked me, and I tried to change the subject.

"Tryouts for what?" I asked, taking a bite of my apple.

"Is this girl serious?" Grantaire, asked his fellow friends, and Courfeyrac laughed and put down his book.

"You may be sitting at a table with some of the biggest geeks in the school, no offence guys," Grantaire began, and everyone gave a 'none taken' in response.

"But you are also sitting at a table with some of the best football players in the school. Including the quarterback, Mr. Aaron Enjolras himself." Grantaire said, and Enjolras snorts and rolls his eyes.

"So, all of you are football players?" I asked, now deeply entailed. Smart and Athletic, which one was valediction?

"Yeah, well, all but me. I see fit to be the Hugo Braves mascot, but don't tell anyone, it's a secret." He whispers in my ear, a secret. I was good at keeping secrets. Really good.


End file.
